Pirate Blood
by pirategirl031291
Summary: Eight years ago Mia and her mother Lucy were abandoned by her father Captain Jack Sparrow. Now an "old friend" has kidnapped Lucy in search of her grandfather's treasure. Mia soon discovers that Jack is the only one that can help her.
1. A Pirate In Love

Eleven-year-old Mia Sparrow layed on her bed at her and her Mother's, Lucy Hemming, home on Port Calvari. Her mother, though not a pirate herself but the daughter of one, was also in love with one: Jack Sparrow. Mia and Lucy were considered prim and proper residents of Port Calvari, but despised that sort of lifestyle. They had no passage out off the island and with Jack having no ship; he couldn't take them with him on his high sea adventures either, something which Mia loved to hear about when Jack had returned home. She understood him being away a lot, he was a pirate with the Royal Navy constantly chasing him, so would only come back every few months for a few days. Pirate blood ran full and thick through her veins and planned to sail the seas with Jack once she was old enough. Mia and Lucy's involvement with Jack had to be kept top secret from the Navy and the rest of the island knowing the risk they would all be at if anyone found out. Lucy and Jack met twelve years ago when he had arrived at Calvari, but found himself in the hands of the Navy and being sentenced to death. The night before the hanging Lucy broke into the fort prison to break Jack free.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily to her.

"Freeing you" she responded without looking at him while picking at the lock.

"Why? Associating yourself with a pirate, you could get hung for that, especially freeing one" he answered back as the lock came free.

"Because pirate blood runs through my veins, and I highly resent this proper life I lead, it's not me at all" she scowled still picking the lock. "There!" she said triumphantly the iron cell door opening towards her. Jack took one step towards her and crashed his lips onto hers and found herself not pushing him away. When they parted lips he looked lovingly into her eyes and found herself catching her breath. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you" he replied kissing her again.

"Why? I thought pirates weren't affectionate, and didn't associate with prim and proper life" she stated.

Jack smiled at her only to kiss her again. It was this moment Jack and Lucy fell in love and to never look back.

"You have to go, before they catch you" whispered Lucy.

"Aye" he whispered back. "I'll come back, I promise, I always do" he continued as he kissed her softly before grabbing his effects and fleeing the prison.

Mia knew how in love her parents were, she could see it every time she saw them together. Today Jack was leaving again, it upset her whenever he did, but he had to and she accepted it.

"Mia!" her mother shouted up the stairs. "Your father is leaving now!"

Mia shot of the bed and raced downstairs to hug her father. "Do you have to leave?" she asked sadly.

"You know I do darlin', the sea is calling me" he said. "A few more years and you can come with me" he said watching a smile spread across Mia's face. "I have to take care of some business with someone, so I'll be back before the week is out!" making Mia even happier. "Can't stay away from my girls for too long" he said picking up his hat and effects. He kissed Lucy and Mia goodbye. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon" he said and with that he left.

A few days later Mia sat in her bedroom looking out the window towards the sea. She was still waiting for her father's return, but it hadn't come yet. A few more days went by and still no Jack. The days began to turn into weeks, the weeks turned into months and months turned into years. Jack never came back.

Seven years later.

In the seven years since Jack left, a pirate captain called Robin Griffin had come ashore to Calvari. For seven years within being on the island, he was able to seal his real identity of a pirate and become a market tradesmen in the islands town. After keeping up these seven years, Royal Navy officers caught him attempting to commandeer a ship. He was arrested and had been discovered of his real identity. In the seven years before his arrest he had befriended Lucy, a well know resident of the town along with her daughter Mia. The town still to this day, remained unaware of her connections to piracy as well as her dealings with them. She was the only one aware of Griffin's history, therefore the only one he could trust. And as a result had fallen hopelessly in love with her. On the night of his arrest, Lucy along with Mia, freed Griffin from his cell, only to be seen freeing him, they had no choice but to abandon the island with Griffin. He was able to drop them off at the island of Tortuga since there was no island that was safe for them now with the Navy after them. Lucy and Mia, had no choice but to make a living there by opening a tavern called The Silver Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>One year later.<strong>

"Mia!" called Lucy. While Mia spent her time in the kitchen washing up, her mother, Lucy was the bar maid serving people, though they were mostly pirates. "Yes mother!"

"There more mugs here to be washed!" Lucy called back. Mia came stomping into the tavern to collect the mugs.

"What are you stomping around for?"

"I'm fed up" Mia replied blandly, picking the mugs with each one of her fingers. "With life" she carried on walking back into the kitchen. "There's more to life then just cleaning mugs!"

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but you know we can't leave. The navy are still looking for us" Lucy said softly with a hint of sadness as Mia walked back inside the bar.

"I know" she replied with the same hint of sadness as she gave her mother a hug. The tavern was now completely deserted and it was just the two of them. As they hugged they heard the front door of the building slowly creak open. They both let go of each other to look up at whom walked through the door: Griffin.

"Lucy" he said in a low voice walking slowly to where the two women were standing. "I need your help."

"Such as?" she asked as he sat down on a stool on the other side of the bar.

"To find your grandfather's treasure" he said simply.

"What do you need it for?" Lucy asked slowly with an edge of suspicion.

"Not of your concern" he replied slyly. "Can't you help out a friend Lucy?"

"Well it is of my concern actually, being MY grandfather's treasure" she answered back coldly. "If anyone has ownership to it, it's me!"

"I want that treasure!" Griffin said, his voice getting louder.

"Oh so you want it! You don't actually need it then?"

"Course not! I'm a pirate after all" he said with a hint of greed.

"I'll never give up the bearings!" she whispered harshly.

"Then I'll take you with me!" he declared standing up and pointing his pistol at her.

"No!" gasped Mia.

"Come with me without a fuss, and no one gets hurt" he said with a hint of menace.

"Ok I'll come!" Lucy said giving in. "Can I at least say goodbye to my daughter first?"

"You have one minute" Griffin stated.

Lucy spun round to face Mia. "You have to find Jack!" she whispered quickly.

"What!" Mia asked confused.

"He knows where the treasure is, so he's the only one who can help" she said quickly.

"But where do I find him?" Mia asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Try the Faithful Bride, on the other side of Tortuga, it's his favourite tavern" Lucy replied sadly.

Mia could tell her mother was still in love with Jack, she always would be, he's the love of her life.

"Ok" Mia said nodding trying to fight back the tears.

"I love you sweetheart" Lucy said kissing her daughter's head.

"I love you too" Mia replied as the tears began to fall. And with that her mother was out the door, not knowing if she would ever see her again.


	2. The Faithful Bride

As soon as she saw her mother leave through the door, Mia bolted upstairs and grabbed her satchel and cloak. Running back down she slipped and twisted her ankle, yelling out in pain in the process. "AHH!" Slowly standing up to not injure her ankle anymore, she limped toward the front door of the tavern and stepped outside. Taking the key out to lock the door she looked up at the towering building wondering if she would ever see it again, she figured it wouldn't be worth coming back to without her mother. She locked the door and limped to the other side of Tortuga where the Faithful Bride would be.

Mia had her cloak wrapped around her as she stood outside the dreaded tavern. She hated this part of the island, and would always avoid it unless absolutely necessary. Mia took baby steps towards the taverns front door and pushed it open slowly, pulling her hood up as she did so. When the door opened she was greeted with the smell of alcohol and sweat, a combination she felt didn't go well together. Everywhere she looked there were drunk men and wenches with only half their clothes on. Limping slowly to the bar, she leant over towards the barman: "Do you know of a Jack Sparrow?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, who's asking?" he asked suspiciously.

Mia sensed the suspicion in his voice. "Why so suspicious?" she asked tentatively. "Do I look like a girl who could cause a great deal of harm?" she said with a hint innocence. Mia had the charm of her father, there was no doubt about it.

"I guess not m'lady, a young girl such as yourself, my apologies" he replied.

"So where be Jack Sparrow then?" she asked again.

"Sitting in his usual corner Madam" he said nodding towards the darkest corner of the tavern.

Mia suddenly found difficulty in turning herself around, was she ready to face the man that had abandoned her eight years ago? Well whether or not she was, she was going to have to.

"Are you alright M'am?" asked the barman with a worried look on his face.

"Yes I'm fine" she lied. After a few seconds she slowly turned her head around to look into the corner he had indicated. A man sat on a chair with his feet resting upon the table in front of him, hat covering his face, with a glimpse of his red bandana, and the unmistakable dreadlocks. "Yes that's him" she said out loud.

"You know him?"

"From a very long time ago" Mia replied, "and with direct relations" she said still looking at the man in the corner that was no doubt her father: Captain Jack Sparrow. She noticed the group of drunk pirates sitting at the table blocking her way. She needed to get to Jack if she wanted any chance of saving her mother. Mia turned around and pulled her hood down and limped over towards the group of miscreants. "Excuse me" she said in a small voice.

"'Ello darlin' come to join the fun?" asked one drunken pirate.

"No, no thank you, I would just like to get past" she said quietly.

"No darlin' come have a drink with us" cried another pulling her into his lap.

"Let go of me!" Mia shouted trying to stand up, but he had a strong hold on her and found herself sitting back down on his lap. She looked at the man hard in the face with a look of disgust. _Come on Mia, you have pirate blood in you, Sparrow blood. _She elbowed the pirate man handling her in the face causing him to let go of her, she stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach making his chair fall backwards.

Jack awoke to noises coming from a few feet away from him. He lifted his hat up to see a pirate get elbowed and kicked in the stomach, by a girl. _Good for her _he thought smirking. He watched on for a few moments as the surrounding pirates attempted an attack her, which was proving pointless as she threw elbows, punches and kicks from every direction. Satisfied she was dealing with it well on her own, he slowly made his way to the front of the tavern to leave. Jack took just three steps into the street before he heard a bloodcurdling scream from with inside the building.

Saving a damsel in distress had become part of Jack's nature. He stopped in his tracks and drew out his cutlass and turned back round to head inside the building to see what commotion had caused such a spine tingling scream. When Jack opened the door he found the poor girl stripped of her cloak, pinned up against the wall, with a knife to her neck and a hand up her dress. Jack hated to see such foul acts performed on young innocent girls. He drew out his pistol and shot the pirate with his hand in an inappropriate place. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at where the shot had came from.

"Hand me the girl, and no one else has to get shot in the head, savvy?" said Jack with a menacing tone. No one moved. Jack slowly walked over to the man holding the knife to Mia's neck, cocked his pistol and held it to his head. "I'm dead serious" he continued in the same menacing tone, putting emphasis on the word dead.

The pirate dropped the knife and let go of his grip on Mia and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. "You said you weren't going to shoot anybody else?" he said putting his hands up, voice trembling.

"I lied" Jack replied. "Pirate" he said as he pulled the trigger. He placed the trigger back in his sash and bent down to examine the girl in front of him. From what he could see she had passed out from exhaustion. He threw on her satchel and wrapped her up in the black cloak she had come in. He picked her up and made his way out the tavern and to the only decent inn across the other side of the island.


End file.
